


another type of date

by milkbirds



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Costumes, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Love Hotels, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbirds/pseuds/milkbirds
Summary: Jesse cherishes every moment he has with Hanzo, even if it means that all of their dates are the same thing. However, the both of them agree that it is better for them to spice up their love life. What better way than spending a night at Hanamura's most luxurious love hotel?





	another type of date

Jesse McCree was definitely not a guru on Japan, nor did he visit a whole lot before he met his boyfriend. However, the second Hanzo told him that he wanted to be alone with Jesse, just for a little while, he knew just the place. Well, he may or may have not asked Genji about a good place for couples to go to beforehand. 

When Hanzo tells him that he wants to forget who they are, Jesse remembered why the place would be good for them. During the Shimada's moping, Jesse suggested they go to the best love hotel in Hanamura. It was definitely a hard thing to ask, a noticeable shade of pink dusted across the cowboy's cheeks. 

Hanzo only looked at the cowboy in utter confusion. "Love... hotel?" He asked.

"Yeah, a love hotel... if I said it right, sugar." McCree answered.

They never really went anywhere extravagant for their dates even if Hanzo clearly could afford it. They usually had pork ramen for dinner at Rikimaru and later make out in Hanzo's room. Sometimes they got drunk off of Sapporo and the fanciest sake the ramen shop offered while they were there. 

Hanzo had always been sheltered and did not know much about the activities the two could do together. Jesse did not mind it though, he cherishes every second he gets to spend time with Hanzo and hopes the latter feels the same way about him.

There was no hesitance when Hanzo agreed to go to a love hotel. The two came up to Genji and asked him for a recommendation. The younger Shimada handed Hanzo a tablet with the webpage for a luxury love hotel in Hanamura. 

"This is where I'd recommend." Genji said. "It is where I take my favorite dates. I think it will be more special if I let you two make the reservation yourselves. It is really easy." He winks and leaves the two alone in Hanzo's bedroom.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed with Jesse. He plopped down on the king sized bed, his belly on top of the silk sheets. The cowboy followed suit after him and rested his head on the archer's shoulder. His hat tipped slightly over as he leaned onto his boyfriend.

Hanzo looked at the screen, the light of it reflecting on his dark eyes. Jesse watched over his shoulder and laughed quietly. "So, we check in on a screen in the lobby. Pretty neat if ya ask me." 

"It is for privacy, I believe." Hanzo said.

"Huh, in the States people just go to any hotel and fuck." Jesse said. "I travel around often. It's pretty easy to hear the action in cheap motels." He remembered how he was always on the move during his time in Deadlock. They always stayed in cheap motels and would crack up every time they hear the room next door get at it. Those were better times in the gang.

"I cannot imagine that." Hanzo huffed and looked at the rooms the hotel was offering.

Jesse whistled upon seeing the thumbnails for the rooms. His eyes were attacked with fifty shades of pink. "Goin' all out with the pink."

"It is to set the mood, I believe." Hanzo said.

The cowboy points to one of the thumbnails. "Aw darlin', this one's got a heart shaped bed."

"I am sure that one is Genji's favorite." Hanzo snickered as his boyfriend laughed along with him. "That means we are not booking it."

"Still cute though, don't ya think?" Jesse asked. 

"We do not need cute." Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd say I do, sweetheart." The cowboy says with a wide grin on his face. "'Cause you're cute and I need ya."

"Hmph, how cliché!" Hanzo spat as his pale cheeks turn bright red. "You are cute as well..."

"You really are softer than you make out, darlin'." The cowboy said before smooching his boyfriend on those cute pink cheeks.

~

Despite the bickering, the young couple do end up finding the perfect room for them to stay in. They checked in through a screen as promised, which was located in an empty lobby with pink walls that had tiny white hearts all over it.

They took the elevator up to their floor which was probably the least pink thing in this hotel, with the steel doors having not been painted and the inside covered with burgundy and gold lining. There was a mirror inside as well and Jesse glanced and his Hanzo's reflections.

It was interesting to see Hanzo dressed in outside clothes. Since they only spent their time in the Shimada castle and Rikimaru, he usually saw his boyfriend in traditional clothing.

Now here Hanzo is, in a jacket to keep warmth inside the air conditioned building and a pair of skinny jeans that were rolled up just past his ankles. He even matched his outfit with a pair of tennis shoes. The young master's hair was kept up in a high ponytail by one of his favorite ribbons.

"Never thought I'd see ya dressed like this, darlin'." The cowboy said. "Actually, I didn't even know ya had western clothing outside of the suit ya wear to meetings."

"Genji made me wear this outfit." Hanzo scoffed and looked down at the shoes. "I would never wear these."

Jesse laughed and walked out of the elevator with his lover. He knew Hanzo was a softie under that cold exterior. The Shimada cares a lot about his brother so of course he would go along with that outfit. Hanzo being a softie was also the reason why he was carrying their bag containing spare clothes and other things in case of emergencies. 

Jesse scanned his the card key he received from the screen, unlocking the door. He walked in with Hanzo following. The Shimada heir dropped the bag on the ground before observing it with Jesse.

The cowboy scanned the room. It was a lot bigger than the pictures implied, that's for sure. He looked over to the TV with a note in Japanese reminding that it was touch screen. He walked over to the screen and tapped it on to look at the options offered. 

The TV offered the option to watch a movie, both regular and more explicit films. Another thing it offered was a section to order things such as food and drink as well as sex toys to liven up the night. He turned his head over to Hanzo who was now seated on the bed. 

"Hey Hanzo, come here. I bet ya could use some cake. They offer food here includin' sweets.” Jesse said as his boyfriend immediately got up and walked over behind him. Hanzo looked curiously from behind his shoulder.

"Strawberry shortcake?" Hanzo asked and reached a hand over Jesse's shoulder to tap on the picture with said cake.

"Anythin' for you, darlin'." Jesse said. "We probably should get some regular food too, fill up before the action."

Hanzo rolled his eyes and began looking over the rest of the entrées the hotel offered. "Already thinking about the action you speak of." He said. "Do you like curry?"

"Aw honey, we're in a love hotel." Jesse said as he looked at the the pictures containing the types of curry the hotel offered. "'course I do. Think I'd like spicy curry with chicken." 

"I shall take that one as well." Hanzo said and entered in two plates of the curry. "I am craving gyoza as well."

"Wouldn't mind havin' some." Jesse replied. "Pork and cabbage filled?"

"Yes." Hanzo agreed and added the gyoza to their list. "I believe we should add more things into our 'action' while the hotel offers it to us." The Shimada said as he switches to the adult section, the screen page listing pictures of sex toys.

"And you were givin' me crap about bringing up sex in a love hotel." The cowboy pouts and looks at the screen to notice a particular tab. "Costumes...?" He asked.

"Yes, for roleplay." Hanzo answered and clicked on tab to see the costumes that were offered. "Find anything you like, Jesse?"

Jesse's eyes scanned the pictures of the cute women dressed in the options. "I wonder how realistic roleplay could be with costumes like these. They're ridiculous!" He said.

"Of course they are ridiculous, they are just for fun." Hanzo huffed. "Do you want one or not, Jesse?"

"Heh, could totally see ya in one of these." Jesse said as he scrolled through the costumes.

"I am the one wearing it?" Hanzo questioned. His cheeks grew red from imagining himself wearing such skimpy outfits.

"Well I could always wear it if ya object." Jesse said. "But I doubt I could even fit in the largest size they offer."

"And what makes you think I could fit?" Hanzo asked. He paused to think before sighing. "Well... I suppose I am only a little smaller than you are." 

"So ya don't object?" Jesse grinned with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I will wear the costume." Hanzo said. How could he resist those puppy eyes?

"Aw sugar, you're gonna look so cute." Jesse said as he hovered his index finger over a skimpy cop costume. "What do ya say about a cops and robbers scenario?" He asked.

"If it will please you, than yes." Hanzo answered. "We can go to the toys section to find some... accessories."

"Of course, I'll do anythin' to liven up the mood for ya." Jesse added the costume to their cart and then switched over to the toys tab.

"Hm..." Hanzo hummed as he scanned the toys and reached over to select a pair of handcuffs.

"Heh, how kinky of ya." Jesse snickered and continued to scroll. "Anythin' else catch your eye?"

"You are the one with idea of a cop roleplay." Hanzo retorted.

"Got me there, sweetheart." Jesse said and looked at a picture showcasing a pair of nipple clamps. "Wanna experiment a little bit?" He asked, finger hovering over the clamps.

"I do not see why not." Hanzo said and Jesse added them to their purchase.

"Anythin' else?" Jesse asked.

"I do not think so." Hanzo said, giving Jesse approval to finish their order.

"Gotcha, pumpkin."

"Genji told me that they will leave our things by the door and knock before going away." Hanzo said. "It is for privacy."

"Huh, interesting. I like it." Jesse said and walked over to their bathroom. "Hey, we should take a bath together here! This tub's huge!"

Hanzo followed him. "Is the bath at my home not big enough for you?" He asked.

"Of course it is darlin', but why waste the one we get to have here while we have it?" Jesse asked. "It's only temporary and look at this romantic lighting. Really is the place for a nice date."

"I have no objections." Hanzo said. "We may watch a movie while we wait. Did Genji give you recommendations?" He walked back to the TV.

"Course he did." Jesse said and followed his boyfriend. "Can't wait to see how good his favorites are."

"It is Genji, how good can these movies be?" Hanzo rolled his eyes.

~

Once they finished up their food, it was time for Hanzo to try on the costume they had ordered. Since the outfit came in women's sizes, they ordered the largest size and it ended up fitting onto Hanzo nicely. Too nicely. The costume was hugging onto his body in just the right places.

"Hmph." Hanzo scoffed as he looked at himself in a heart shaped mirror. "I can commission something better quality than this for the same price." He said. "There is no way I would wear such a short skirt in public with socks like these." 

He did not bother messing with the black miniskirt that came with the fake police uniform. It was only him and Jesse here to see him in the silly outfit. Still, both he and the cowboy knew the socks were ridiculous, with them being fishnet thigh highs. Hanzo turned around to face Jesse who was seated on the end of the pink bed.

"Lookin' gorgeous, babe." Jesse said with a wink as he stared Hanzo up and down.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "I do not mind wearing this as much as you think I do." The Shimada assured. "So I suppose you are a thief and that I must bring you to justice." He asked and picked up the handcuffs that was resting on the sheets next to Jesse.

"Well I ain't the one wearin' the uniform now." Jesse said. "In case we need one, what's the safe word?" He asked.

There was never a time where they needed to use one but the couple had always made one just in case. "Gyoza." Hanzo answered.

"I like it." Jesse said as Hanzo began to straddle him, the other's thighs keeping his waist in between.

"Thief! You are under arrest." Hanzo said as he pinned Jesse onto the bed. It sounded silly but Hanzo never claimed to be a good actor. That did not stop Jesse from bursting into laughter. Hanzo could not help but laugh with the cowboy as well.

"Sorry darlin' this is just all too adorable." Jesse said as he pulled himself together.

Hanzo kept a grin on his face and lowered himself to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "Foolish thief, you are making me lose character." He said and trailed down to press light kisses down Jesse's neck.

Jesse hummed and trailed a hand along Hanzo's back before shuddering as he felt the fake cop's hand on his member. "Oh you dirty cop..." He said as a smirk popped back up his face.

Hanzo soon found himself on the bottom of his boyfriend as the cowboy flipped him over. The hat of he fake uniform slipped off his head and his hair laid neatly onto the pillow. "I'll be takin' that sweetheart." He said as he took the handcuffs from Hanzo's fingers.

"Criminal, what do you think you are doing?" Hanzo asked as Jesse cuffed his wrists.

"Figured I'd dispense some justice to a corrupt cop, baby." Jesse answered and stole a kiss from the man beneath him.

Hanzo returned the kiss, but did not break character. "Thief, untie me. You will be in big trouble for this."

"But first I'm gonna give ya some trouble for abusin' your power." Jesse said and began unbuttoning the cropped, fake uniform shirt off of his boyfriend.

"I am not abusing anything." 

Jesse laughs. "Sure, groping me like that and wearin' such a provocative uniform. I don't believe it." Jesse said. "Unless you really don't want this, settle down, will ya babe?"

"...fine." Hanzo said. Keeping in character was too hard for him anyway. "You could have told me you wanted to go faster."

"Sorry darlin'." Jesse pecked his boyfriend on the cheek to add to his apology and earned a pout from Hanzo. He picked up the nipple clamps that were resting on the nightstand. "Always wanted to see how ya would react to these." The cowboy said, breaking character for a second.

Hanzo had the most sensitive chest Jesse has ever known. The first time Jesse grabbed onto those plush tits Hanzo made a sound Jesse did not think he would ever hear from the Shimada. Said Shimada practically melted every time Jesse laid his fingers on those nipples. 

"You should tell me more about the lewd thoughts you have about me." Hanzo said. "I thought I was the shy one."

"Didn't think ya would appreciate me bein' so lustful." Jesse said. "But I can't help it, I always want ya so bad."

"I appreciate openness, Jesse." Hanzo said.

"I'll tell ya all the dirty thoughts I get when I think about you if you do the same for me." Jesse winked as his hands grabbed onto Hanzo's pecs.

Hanzo gasped, squirming his wrists in the metal cuffs. "Of...of course." 

"Careful hun, you could hurt yourself in those cuffs." Jesse said. 

"We should have bought the fuzzy ones. They look softer." Hanzo said.

"Want me to untie you?" Jesse asked. "I should have known they'd be uncomfortable."

"They are bearable. I have been trained to endure worse pain anyway." Hanzo said.

"You're into bondage, aren't ya?" Jesse laughed and pressed a kiss onto Hanzo's lips. The hands on the other's chest gripping more tightly.

Hanzo moaned into the kiss and broke it. "Perhaps I am." He said.

"Ya should have mentioned it earlier, I would love to tie you up again." Jesse said. "Or maybe let ya tie me up."

"Can we focus on the now Jesse?" Hanzo asked.

"Fine, fine. So pushy and demanding, you really are a prince." Jesse said and brushed a thumb over Hanzo's nipple, watching as they grew hard.

Hanzo moaned and a jingle of the handcuffs indicated that he squirmed his wrists again. "J-Jesse... hurry..." He said.

"I gotcha darlin' don't worry." Jesse said and began lining up the clamps to the Shimada's nipples. "Ready? Just relax, 'kay?" 

Hanzo nodded and whimpered as Jesse placed the clamps onto his nipples. "A-Ah..." 

"Okay, sweetheart? Remember the safe word, right?" Jesse asked. He was sure Hanzo remembered but he wanted to make sure his boyfriend was alright.

"Yes..." Hanzo muttered, breath growing heavy.

Jesse tugged gently at the chain connecting the clamps, smirking when Hanzo let out a loud mewl. He remembered when his boyfriend used to hold back on sounds like that, but now he's openly loud all the time.

"This is your punishment for being such a dirty cop, sweetheart." Jesse said again as he played with the chain.

Hanzo did not think he could keep himself in character at that point but manage to utter out, "Where is your punishment for being a thief?"

"Not here, not today." Jesse said and slipped the tight skirt off Hanzo's waist and legs. The skirt was too short for Hanzo to not look ridiculous with his underwear off and that left his intimates exposed to his lover.

"Not fair, you have not even taken anything off yet, Jesse." Hanzo huffed and narrowed his eyes. It was not very aggressive, more pouty, and in Jesse's opinion, cute.

"Aw, sorry babe." Jesse said and unbuttoned his flannel. He slipped it off his shoulders and unbuckled his belt right after.

"Do not worry about it." Hanzo assured and gazed temptingly at Jesse's body.

"See anythin' ya like?" Jesse teased, just like the first time he and Hanzo had sex.

"You know that I do." Hanzo huffed as he watched Jesse slide out of his jeans, and then out with his boxers. His clothes fell onto the burgundy carpet. 

"I should put this back on." Jesse said and grabbed his cowboy hat from the nightstand.

"How silly." Hanzo scoffed.

"Aw, you like it." Jesse said. "Besides, I look more like a thief now, don't I?”

"Whatever." Hanzo said as his eyes trailed towards the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"Patience, sweetheart." Jesse said and grabbed the bottle. 

The cowboy uncapped the translucent pink bottle and squirted generous amount of the clear gel onto his fingers. He always used a large amount of lube, he wanted to never hurt Hanzo, except if said lover actually wanted some pain when they had sex.

Hanzo rested his legs onto Jesse's shoulders as the cowboy's hand slipped down to his entrance. "Ready?" Jesse asked and Hanzo nodded.

The Shimada gasped as Jesse slipped a cold slicked finger inside him. "Alright?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Hanzo assured and moaned as Jesse slipped in another finger and stretched out his hole.

"Jesse... hurry... I want you now." Hanzo whined. "You put me in this position and will not even help."

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Jesse bent down and pressed a kiss on his lips as he added a third finger. "I just don't wanna hurt ya."

Hanzo whimpered. "Jesse you are hurting me by not hurrying."

Jesse moved his fingers, spreading them out to make sure his boyfriend was stretched before pulling them out. "Alright, alright darlin'." He said. "I gotcha."

He the squirts more of the lubricant onto his hand to rub it onto his now hardened member. The cowboy then lined it up towards Hanzo's entrance. 

"Jesse!" Hanzo barked. "Hurry..."

"Shh... I'm on it." Jesse said. "I'm on it." Then he began to slide into his lover's entrance. "Oh..." He groaned as he felt Hanzo's warmth on his cock.

Hanzo moaned and squirmed his wrists around in the cuffs again. Jesse waited for him to adjust to his size. "M-Move." He ordered.

Jesse nodded and pulled out before slamming right back in just like how Hanzo loved it. The young master groaned and threw his head back, letting out more moans as Jesse continuously pounded into him. The thrusts provoked the chain of the clamps to move, sending more stars to Hanzo's blissed out eyes. The cowboy lowered himself back down again to press a kiss onto Hanzo's lips. Hanzo gladly returned the kiss, moaning into it as he slipped his tongue into Jesse's mouth.

Jesse hummed, brushing his tongue against his boyfriends tongue before breaking the kiss. "Mine." He heard Hanzo call out to him.

"Yours, pumpkin." Jesse said with a laugh, breathing heavily as he continued thrusting into Hanzo, earning a mewl from him once he found his prostate. 

"Jesse! There! Please..." Hanzo begged from underneath him and Jesse did listen. Hanzo threw his head back again in pleasure, but screaming this time. This was all too much, but at least the walls were guaranteed to be soundproof.

"Sweetheart, I can't last much longer." Jesse breathed. "Not with you soundin' like that... not with you lookin' like that." He babbled.

"I cannot last longer either... Jesse please..." Hanzo moaned. "Bring me to justice like you promised."

Hanzo did not need to say anymore as a hand trailed down to grab hold of his cock. The Shimada moaned as Jesse began jerking him off, a thumb teasing the tip. It did not take long for Hanzo to come with a gasp. Jesse followed after, groaning as he released inside Hanzo, just the way he liked it. They stayed like that just a bit longer as Jesse placed kisses onto Hanzo's neck. He then pulled out and sighed.

"Man, what a workout." Jesse said and pecked Hanzo's cheek.

"I did make you do all of the work this time, didn’t I?" Hanzo asked, caught up with his breath as Jesse carefully undid the clamps.

"Don't worry hun, you know I love driving you mad." Jesse said and winked as he looked down to Hanzo's sore nipples. "These weren't hurtin' too bad were they?" He asked as he began to suck and lick at them apologetically.

"J-Jesse!" Hanzo cried out upon feeling his boyfriend's mouth on his even more sensitive nipples. "I... I liked it. If I did not enjoy it, I would have said gyoza."

"Just makin' sure now." Jesse said and pressed the safety on the handcuffs to unlock them.

"Jesse, kiss me." Hanzo demanded.

"Aw, 'course hun." Jesse said and pressed a kiss onto his lover's lips again.

Hanzo happily returned the kiss again. "I love you, Jesse." He said upon breaking the kiss.

"Love ya too, Hanzo." Jesse said. "And I mean it, I'm really in love with you."

"I am in love with you too." Hanzo said as Jesse moved off the bed, now standing up.

"Let's try out that bath now." Jesse said. "Oh and let's order more of that cake too and try a chocolate one!"

"Of course." Hanzo said and immediately sat up after hearing news about more cake.

Jesse really cherished every moment be had with Hanzo and it looked like his boyfriend felt the same way. He was glad they got to try something new for their little dates and that it was fun for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sarah for beta-ing this!


End file.
